Kaze no Naku Koro Ni : Ichi (Totsu)
by Darkness Maiden
Summary: Percayakah kau pada sahabatmu sendiri?
1. Matsuri-hen 1

Festival _Watanagashi_. Festival yang hanya ada di Hinamizawa dan diadakan setiap setahun sekali. Festival ini dilakukan wajib bagi semua penduduk Hinamizawa dengan cara menghanyutkan kapas ke sungai. Tapi, bagaimana kalau arti dari kata '_Wata_' itu bukanlah 'kapas' melainkan usus?

Malam hari, di dalam sebuah rumah di Hinamizawa terdapat tragedi mengerikan. Di sana terdapat seorang perempuan yang membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan menusuk sebuah pisau dapur ke arah tenggorokannya sendiri berkali-kali, ada juga seorang pria dengan kriwil sedang menyiksa seorang perempuan dengan cara menusukkan banyak paku ke mata perempuan itu. Dan terakhir, sang pria tertawa agak keras dan melempar kedua mayat itu ke sebuah lubang, diiringi suara marah dari seorang pria di dalam 'penjara'.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,"

* * *

**Ma**tsuri-hen

(Fes**ti**val - Chapter)

Part 0, Start

* * *

Now playing : Tsuisou no Despair

Kaze no **Na**ku Koro Ni

When the Wind **Cr**y

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni © 07th Expansion and Ryukishi07

Warning : OOC, OOT, OC, alur berantakan, AU

.

.

No FLAMES allowed

.

.

* * *

"Ah, selamat pagi..."

"Hum."

Gadis berparas cantik bernama Sekar Puspaningsih baru saja bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut jabrik yang berumur sama dengannya, Van Willem. tadinya, Willem pergi sendirian menuju HetaGakuen, namun semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. Dalam perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam membisu, keduanya bingung mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus. Dalam hati Willem sih, dia senangnya bukan kepalang, secara gadis cantik yang disukainya JALAN BARENG DIA. Sedangkan dalam hati Sekar, dia menyesal kenapa harus _searching yaoi_ tadi malam dan membuatnya terlambat sehingga harus berjalan bersama orang yang (agak) dibencinya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Sekar menolak Willem yang meminta Sekar untuk pergi bersama, tapi Sekar kasihan melihat muka Willem yang seperti anjing dibuang.

Dalam perjalanan, Willem terus melihat 'bakpao daging' Sekar yang agak 'besar' dan membuat lelaki (normal) manapun _nosebleed_ dan tepar ke surga. Sekar yang merasa 'itu'nya diperhatikan mulai risih, dia akhirnya menutup 'itu'nya dengan tas yang dia bawa dan melirik Willem dengan pandangan _'I-know-what-you-see'_. Beruntung saat suasana mulai terasa risih, seorang pria dengan kriwil dan mata yang tertutup datang sambil memeluk Sekar dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, vee~"

"Feliciano?" ujar Sekar dan Willem bersamaan, namun dengan nada berbeda. Sekar mengucapkannya dengan nada bersyukur, sedangkan Willem mengucapkannya dengan nada _yandere_.

"Kamu kenapa ngeliat Feliciano dengan tatapan itu?" tanya Sekar pada Willem yang menatap Feliciano dengan tatapan _yandere_ dan membuat Feliciano bersembunyi di balik Sekar.

"Ah, nggak. Mataku kelilipan..." jawab Willem asal dan mengusap matanya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Feliciano yang seenaknya muncul saat kemesraannya dengan Sekar berlangsung.

"Oh iya, Willem. kau besok ikut ke festival _Watanagashi_, kan?" tanya Sekar ke Willem yang termangu.

"_Watanagashi_?" tanya Willem balik ke Sekar yang sedang membaca _doujinshi_ berpairing _Sh****a _dengan serius. Sebelum Sekar sempat menjawab, Feliciano menjawab duluan dengan nada bicara yang berubah 30o.

"_Watanagashi_, festival yang hanya ada di desa kita, desa Hinamizawa. Berfungsi untuk menghilangkan semua dosa pada jiwa kita dengan cara menghanyutkan kapas ke hulu sungai," jawab Feliciano pelan.

"Ah, dan Sakura adalah gadis kuil yang bertugas untuk menari di puncak acara _Watanagashi_." lanjut Sekar dengan terus memfokuskan matanya ke _doujinshi_ yang dia baca. Willem hanya 'Hoo' dan diam.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku ikut kali ya? Tapi kayaknya nggak penting. Tapi kalo aku nggak ikut aku nggak bisa ngawasin yayang Sekar dong?" pikir Willem serius. Sekar yang entah kapan merasakan bahaya mempercepat langkahnya dan pergi bersama Feliciano duluan. Willem yang ditinggal akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian, _forever alone_.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari...

.

.

.

Bahwa festival _Watanagashi..._

.

.

.

Akan menjadi awal terjadinya '_never ending june'_

.

.

.

Dan kematian, akan terus terulang...

.

.

.

Sampai mereka bisa mengubahnya...

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Now playing : Dear you -Feel- - Kotoha Minoru

* * *

A/N :

.

Oke, jangan bunuh saya. Ini hanyalah preview. Tulisannya aja chapter 0, kan? #dikeroyok

Yak, alasan kenapa saya memunculkan Nether, Nesia, dan ya karena ini part 0. Merekalah yang akan menjadi susut utama Matsuri-hen. Nanti di setiap arc juga ada part 0-nya kok XD

Yah, saya menunggu review anda. Review positif dan lebih dari 2 saya lanjutin ficnya XD

Ya sud. Jaa nee!

Sign,

Darkness Maiden

* * *

Preview :

Aku ingin kau melihat secara seksama

Lihatlah aku yang asli

Lihatlah hatiku yang asli

Lihatlah jiwaku yang asli

Jangan sampai salah

Agar semuanya berjalan normal

Tapi kenapa kau salah?

Jika kau benar...

Semua pasti tak akan berantakan, bukan?

Kaze no **Na**ku Koro Ni

Matsuri-hen

Part 1, Twin

.

Bisakah kau mempercayainya?

* * *

Link Opening youtube*com/watch?v=ZBmvEe8AzTA

Link Ending : youtube*/watch?v=TNjuS7xX6rs&feature=related

Tinggal copy paste link ini ke web browser anda dan hilangkan tanda *-nya lalu diganti dengan tanda titik.


	2. Matsuri-hen 2

"Ah, Feliciano.." panggil Willem pelan. Dia mengumpat pelan karena disuruh untuk memberikan sebuah surat aneh pada Feliciano oleh Sakura, dan diancam akan dipaksa dipakaikan _nekomimi_ jika tak mau. Entah karena apa, Feliciano yang berjalan di depan Willem tidak mendengar panggilan Willem. Karena itu, Willem memutuskan untuk mengguncang tubuh Feliciano pelan.

"Woi, Feli." panggil Willem sambil mengguncang tubuh Feliciano pelan. Yang diguncang, marah-marah.

"Kau salah orang, bego" jawab Feliciano pelan sambil memandang Willem sinis.

"Ha?"

"Aku saudara kembar Feliciano. Namaku, Lovino Vargas... bodoh,"

* * *

**Ma**tsuri-hen

(Fes**ti**val - Chapter)

Part 1, Twin

Now playing : Tsuisou no Despair

Kaze no **Na**ku Koro Ni

When the Wind **Cr**y

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni © 07th Expansion and Ryukishi07

Warning :

-OOC, OC, OOT

- A very little NetherNesia

- A little hint Yangire!Feliciano

.

.

No FLAMES allowed

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, Willem? kau jadi ikut ke festival _Watanagashi_?" tanya Sekar pada Willem yang termangu dengan sangat **Euuh-sangat-tak-elit**_**.**_

"Ha? Emang berapa hari lagi?" tanya Willem balik ke Sekar yang membuka halaman pertama _doujinshi yaoi K(G)HR_.

"Yee, ditanya malah nanya balik. Tinggal 2 hari lagi!" jawab Sekar sambil memukul kepala Willem dengan _doujin yaoi K(G)HR _miliknya, yang dipukul langsung tepar.

"Jangan lupa melihat tarian _Watanagashi_ Sakura!" ujar Bella Carriedo dengan senyum kucing yang menjadi _trademark_nya.

"Betul, vee~ aku yakin tarian _Watanagashi_ Sakura pasti hebat, vee~" ujar Feliciano ceria seperti biasa lalu meneriakkan 'PASTAAAAAAA', yang lain memasang tampang _Poker Face_.

"Terima kasih, Feli-kun, Bella-chan. Tapi aku gugup karena ini kali pertama aku menari tarian _Watanagashi_..." ujar Sakura Honda gugup. Ya, dia baru kali ini menari tarian _Watanagashi_ karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya di tarikan oleh cucu dari kepala desa bernama Natalia Arlovskaya, namun gadis itu sekarang sudah pindah ke kota besar.

"Ah, tenang saja Sakura! Aku yakin tarianmu pasti akan hebat!"

"_Arigatou_, Bella-chan."

"Jadi, Willem. kau ingin datang ke festival _Watanagashi_?" tanya Sekar lagi ke Willem yang masih tepar. Willem berpikir keras. Jika dia datang, festivalnya pasti membosankan. Jika dia tak datang, pasti dia akan dibenci seluruh penduduk Hinamizawa, karena setelah Willem teliti, festival _Watanagashi_ adalah festival wajib yang dilakukan penduduk Hinamizawa.

"Kalau tak ada urusan, aku akan datang," jawab Willem dengan nada biasanya dan tidak menghiraukan suara 'Buuuu' dari Sekar.

- **Ma**tsuri-hen -

"Selamat pagi, Willem-kun..." ujar Sakura cerah namun dengan nada sedikit kecewa, dia berharap Willem gagal menyampaikan suratnya ke Feliciano sehingga dia bisa memakaikan Willem _Nekomimi_.

"Hum. Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" Willem panik saat melihat Sakura yang ngiler dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pasti otak Sakura dipenuhi y*o* sm**!

"Ah, _gomennasai_! Aku tidak bisa menahan diri..." ujar Sakura panik sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya lalu lari ke dalam ruang kelas dalam muka memerah.

"Dasar _fujo_ labil..."

Tepat setelah Willem sampai di ruang kelas, sebuah ember penuh dengan tepung sukses menghantanya. Membuat dirinya dipenuhi oleh tepung bogas*ri. Murid-murid lain jawdrop, kecuali Bella dan Sekar yang malah tertawa layaknya orang kesetanan. Willem yang tahu betul ini ulah siapa tetap diam. '_Stay Cool_', pikirnya.

"Kenapa Willem? hanya begitu saja menyerah?" ujar Bella dengan senyum kucingnya dan menggoda Willem. Willem sih diam aja, _stay cool_ gitu.

"Kalian jangan lupa malam ini festival _Watanagashi_, vee~" ujar Feliciano sambil makan '_thing_'

Hari ini, adalah festival _Watanagashi_ yang diadakan setiap tahun di Hinamizawa. Seluruh penduduk diwajibkan untuk ikut festial _Watanagashi_ yang bertujuan untuk menghilangkan dosa menggunakan kapas yang dihanyutkan ke hulu sungai. Willem hanya diam, dia sih mau aja ikut tapi dia malas.

Bel akhirnya berbunyi dan Yao-_sensei_, guru mereka, masuk ke ruangan kelas seperti biasa. Willem yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan 'saudara kembar' Feliciano, mencoba menanyakannya pada Feliciano yang duduk di depannya. Alasan karena dia baru menanyakannya sekarang adalah karena dia tak ingin bigos macam Bella dan Sekar mendengarnya.

"Feliciano... Feliciano..." panggil Willem pelan pada Feliciano yang duduk di depannya sambl menepuk punggung Feliciano pelan. Feliciano akhirnya menengok sedikit, takut ketahuan Yao-sensei.

"Kau... punya saudara kembar, ya?" tanya Willem dengan suara pelan. Feliciano diam menatapnya lalu hanya berkata,

"Cih,"

"Heh?"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, vee. Aku emang punya saudara kembar, vee. namanya Lovino Vargas, vee," ujar Feliciano pelan tanpa membalikkan wajahnya ke Willem. Mata Feliciano sendiri tidak cerah seperti biasa, melainkan dengan pandangan mengancam. Willem hanya mengucapkan 'Hoo' pelan dan kembali menulis. Sedangkan Feliciano, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berkata sangat pelan,

"Cih, akhirnya ketahuan."

.

.

"Nah sekarang, bagaimana Willem?" ujar Sekar ceria seperti biasa, matanya masih fokus ke _doujinshi yaoi_ yang dia baca.

Jujur, Willem sendiri agaka terkejut. Dia kira, karena desa Hinamizawa adalah desa kecil, pasti festivalnya membosankan dan _bobrok_. Tapi nyatanya, festival ini hampir bisa di sejajarkan dengan festival di kota-kota besar. Sangat luar biasa untuk desa sekecil ini. Willem hanya terpaku tak elit, sampai dikejutkan dengan suara Bella yang menggema layaknya hantu di film-film.

"Sekar, kita melakukannya lagi tahun ini, kan?" ujar Bella dengan senyum kucingnya, Sekar mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat Bella girang setengah hidup.

"Ah iya, Willem-kun pasti belum tau kan? Setiap tahun, anggota klub yang diketuai Sekar akan mengadakan pertandingan di festival _Watanagashi_ ini, jadi Willem-kun harus ikut kagiatan klubnya sekarang," ujar Sakura panjang lebar ke Willem yang hanya diam dari tadi. Willem hanya memberikan pandangan penuh tanya, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengucapkan '_desu~_' dengan wajah cerianya.

"Nah, sekarang pertandingannya dimulai~!" ujar Sekar ceria, menandakan kegiatan klubnya dimulai.

Dimulai dengan pertandingan memakan _takoyaki_ yang sangat panas, yang dimenangkan Sakura yang entah kenapa bisa memakan _takoyaki_ itu tanpa minum sedikitpun. Lalu menghabiskan es serut secara cepat, kali ini dimenangkan Bella yang hanya dalam waktu 5 detik menghabiskan satu gelas es serut itu. Lalu pertandingan memakan gulali, kali ini dimenangkan Feliciano yang menghabiskan 3 gulali dalam waktu 1 menit. Terakhir, permainan menembak, dimenangkan oleh Willem yang berhasil membawa pulan 2 boneka beruang. Tentu saja boneka itu diberikan untuk Sekar yang tersipu, 'berikan kesan baik ke orang yang kau sukai' ingat pepatah itu?

"Ah, sudah waktunya aku bersiap-siap. _Jaa nee_,_ minna_!" ujar Sakura panik dan berlari ke kuil diikuti Sekar dan Bella. Willem dan Feliciano ditinggal.

"Willem, kau tau bahwa festival _Watanagashi_ adalah awal dari kutukan, vee?" tanya Feliciano ke Willem yang terdiam memandangi Sekar yang pergi.

"Hah?" Willem hanya terheran-heran, dia mulai panik. Raut muka Feliciano berubah menjadi suram, matanya terbuka namun pupilnya mengecil.

"Setiap tahun, di setiap festival _Watanagashi_, selalu ada korban tewas. Korban pertama adalah DAM manager yang ingin mebangun DAM di Hinamizawa. Korban kedua adalah pasangan suami istri yang mendukung pembangunan DAM , mereka jatuh ke jurang dan mayatnya ditemukan di hulu sungai. Korban ketiga adalah seorang pendeta kuil dan istrinya, pendeta itu tewas terkena racun aneh, sedangkan istrinya menenggelamkan diri ke rawa-rawa. Korban keempat, adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga tewas dipukuli dan di saat yang sama, seorang anak lelaki menghilang," jelas Feliciano panjang tanpa 'vee'nya, sembat membuat Willem merinding.

"Dan berarti, korban kelima-" lanjut Feliciano namun dipotong oleh Willem.

"Hari ini...?" ujar Willem, merinding. Feliciano hanya menutup matanya dan mengucapkan 'Vee~' seperti biasa.

"Ah, tarian _Watangashi_ hampir dimulai, ve. Kita telat, ve~" ujar Feliciano panik dan berlari ke kuil, diikuti Willem yang masih agak termangu dengan perkataan Feliciano barusan.

.

"Ah, Sakura!" ujar Bella sambil menunjuk Sakura yang menari tarian _Watanagashi_. Sekar menepuk tangannya, sedangkan Feliciano ber-'vee' ria. Willem hanya melihat dari belakang, sampai dia dilempar batu oleh seseorang.

Duk

"Ouch!" Willem yang kesakitan mencari orang yang melempar batu ke arahnya, dan menemukan seseorang, Lovino yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Sini, bodoh," panggil Lovino pelan yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Willem. Lovino yang kesakitan menariknya pergi ke sesuatu tempat secara paksa dan tidak menadari pandangan dingin yang dikeluarkan Feliciano.

- **Ma**tsuri-hen -

"Diam." ujar Lovino sambil menutup mulut Willem dan melihat ke gudang di pinggir sungai. Ya, Lovino mengajak Willem ke gudang yang cukup jauh dari tempat berlangsungnya festival _Watanagashi_, membuat Willem terheran-heran.

Tapi semua berubah saat seorang pria dan seorang wanita masuk ke dalam gudang itu, dan keluar tak lama kemudian. Bodohnya mereka, kucinya masih menancap di gudang itu dan membuat Lovino dan Willem masuk ke dalamnya. Saat masuk ke dalam gudang itu, Willem tampak syok tak percaya, sedangkan Lovino hanya diam namun tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetar. Mereka melihat perlengkapan ritual, yang terdiri dari perlengkapan seperti jarum, palu, paku, kapak, dan perlengkapan _torture_ lainnya.

"Ini... apa maksud dari..." ujar Willem syok saaat melihat sebuah perlengkapan-perlengkapan aneh juga patung dewa Hinamizawa, Oyashiro-sama yang berisi jarum di dalamnya.

"Kau tau... kata _Wata _dalam _Watanagashi_ juga bisa diartikan sebagai usus? Juga cangkul yang digenggam Sakura saat menari tarian _Watanagashi_ adalah aalat bedah untuk membuka perut manusia?" ujar Lovino pelan, suaranya gemetar.

"Ja... jangan bercanda..." tubuh Willem mulai gemetar, apalagi saat Lovino melanjutkan pernyataannya lagi.

"Di zaman Romawi Kuno, ada metode eksekusi mengerikan. Yaitu perut dibuka dan usus ditarik keluar seperti sosis. Mendengar kata usus ditarik pasti mereka akan mati seketika, kan? Tapi kudengar kalau dilakukan pelan, ada kemungkinan orang tersebut masih hidup saat ususnya ditarik..." lanjut Lovino gemetar.

"Jadi..." Willem yang sedari tadi berpikir keras, mulai 'menangkap' apa maksud semua pernyataan Lovino. Telat banget nyadarnya, dasar telmi.

"Ya. _Watanagashi_ mungkin bukan berarti penghanyutan kapas. Melainkan penghanyutan usus yang diwariskan di Hinamizawa. Kudengar, hari ini seharusnya menjadi waktu terakhir bagi korban kedua, kan?" tanya Lovino pada Willem yang termangu.

.

.

Willem kali ini berjalan sendirian kembali ke tempat berlangsungnya festival _Watanagashi._ Lovino pergi tak lama setelah mereka berdua keluar dari gudang mengerikan itu. Sebelum pergi Lovino meminta Willem untuk merahasiakan kejadian tadi, dan entah kenapa Lovino berkata "Aku tidak bermaksud membantumu, bodoh." dengan suara terbataa-bata dan muka memerah. Willem sih (katanya) masih normal tapi nggak tau deh.

"DESU~!"

"..."

"Eh? Padahal aku berharap bisa melihat ekspresi kaget Willem!" baru saja Willem dikejutkan oleh Sakura, Bella, Sekar, dan Feliciano yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang. Willem sih nggak kaget, padahal dalemnya udah terbang tuh pasti.

"Willem-kun, apa kau melihat tarianku tadi?" tanya Sakura ceria pada Willem yang masih termangu. Willem panik, tadi dia kan cuma liat sekilas dan pergi ke gudang mengerikan itu bareng Lovino.

"Ah... ya... aku melihatnya. Bagus sekali," ujar Willem bohong, Sakura langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Tadi kan kau hanya tersandung sedikit!" ujar Bella sambil mengusap rambut Sakura pelan, diikuti Feliciano dan Sekar yang ikut menenangkan Sakura. Willem terhentak, dia tak tau kalau Sakura sempat tersandung saat menari tarian_ Watanagashi_ tadi.

"Ah, kita harus menghanyutkan kapas ini. Willem sudah dapat?" tanya Sekar pada Willem yang diam memandangi Sakura. Melihat Willem yang kebingungan, Feliciano dengan sigap langsung membawa Willem ke kuil dan mengambil sedikit kapas di sana. Dalam perjalanan ke sungai, Feliciano sempat bertanya pada Willem sedikit dengan nada anehnya yang berbeda 180o dari nada aslinya, juga tanpa akhiran 'vee'-nya yang tak biasa.

"Willem, Apa kau melihat Lovino barusan?" tanya Feliciano ke Willem.

"Eh? Ah? Ng... nggak..." jawab Willem berbohong pada Feliciano.

"Ah, begitukah? Oh iya, kau tahu bahwa siapapun yang memasuki gudang di pinggir sungai akan dikutuk oleh Oyashiro-sama?" tanya Feliciano lagi ke Willem namun kali ini dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"He? Begitu? Ya.. aku tak tahu ada gudang di pinggir sungai," jawab Willem berbohong lagi ke Feliciano yang mengeluarkan sesutu dari balik bajunya.

"Kalau begitu ayo, ve. Kita harus cepat menghanyutkan kapas ini, ve~" ajak Feliciano sambil berlari ke arah sungai. Willem, tak tau salah dengar atau apa, seperti mendengar Felicano tertawa.

.

.

"Kau tau ada seorang pria tewas di dekat hutan?"

"Aku dengar seorang wanita juga ditemukan tewas di dalam _drum_ berisi minyak dan terbakar dia atas gunung."

"Si pria yang tewas di dekat hutan mencakar tenggorokannya sendiri sampai tewas, kan ya?"

Rumor-rumor terus beredar di Hinamizawa. Kemarin malam, sorang pria ditemukan tewas dengan mencakar tenggorokannya sendiri dan seorang wanita ditemukan terbakar dalam _drum_ berisi minyak. Willem yang melihat foto pria dan wanita yang meninggal tersebut terhenyak. Pria dan wanita itu adalah orang yang dilihatnya masuk ke gudang di pinggir sungai tersebut. Sekilas, Willem teringat kata-kata yang sering terdengar dari mulut semua orang di Hinamizawa.

_Oyashiro-sama no Tatari..._

Kutukan Oyashiro-sama...

"Willem~" panggil Feliciano pelan di belakang Willem, Willem sempat terkaget-kaget tapi nggak lebay kaya' di sinetron.

"Kau melihat Tomitake dan Takano kemarin malam nggak, veee?" tanya Feliciano pada Willem yang terheran-heran.

"Tomitake dan Takano?" sekarang balik Willem yang nanya. Dia tak tahu siapa Tomitake dan Takano itu.

"Orang ini loh, vee~" jawab Feliciano sambil menunjukkan foto yang dilihat Willem barusan.

"Oh, mereka. Maaf... tapi aku tidak lihat mereka," jawab Willem berbohong lagi.

"Kau bohong, vee~"

"Haah?"

"KAU BOHONG!" teriak Feliciano pada Willem dengan suara yang agak keras, mengakibatkan angin bersemilir di antara mereka. Willem terkaget-kaget, belum pernah dia melihat wujud Feliciano yang seperti ini.

"Aku tak bohong! Aku benar-benar tidak melihat mereka!" ujar Willem terpaku.

"Cih, kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin berkata. Mereka yang memasuki gudang di pinggir sungai itu akan dikutuk oleh Oyashiro-sama. Sampai kau hilang dari dunia ini," ujar Feliciano pelan lalu berlari masuk ke ruang kelas. Meninggalkan Willem yang masih terpaku.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Now playing : Dear you -Feel- Kotoha Mitsuru

* * *

A/N :

#sembunyi

Maaf saya updatenya lama! Tolong maafkan saya! #siapsiapperisai

Dan maaf juga yang menunggu kelanjutan Blood Party, itu saya pending dulu sampai Matsuri-hen selesai! Maaf! #pakebajuarmor

Yah sudahlah... Jaa nee!

Sign,

Darkness Maiden

* * *

Preview :

Sebuah dosa yang tak bisa di ampuni

Sebuah kutukan yang tak bisa hilang

Sebuah ketakutan yang terus mengikuti

Kisah tanpa maaf

Wujud yang terukir di sana adalah aku yang lain

Aku ingin kau memaafkanku

Dan kau akan kubiarkan hidup

Hidup bahagia selamanya

Kaze no **Na**ku Koro Ni

When the Wind **Cr**y

**Ma**tsuri-hen

(Fes**ti**val-chapter)

Part 2, Sin

.

Bisakah kau mempercayainya?


	3. Matsuri-hen 3

"Di kuil tak ada siapapun," ujar Sekar murung.

Baru saja, Sekar mendatangi rumah Willem dengan panik karena Sakura dan Bella menghilang. Bersama Feliciano, mereka berdua mencoba untuk mencari Sakura dan Bella yang menghilang entah kemana. Keadaan bertambah buruk saat penduduk Hinamizawa yang lain mulai panik dan menyebut-nyebut Sakura dan Bella telah di-_onikakushi_ oleh Oyashiro-sama.

"Feliciano, kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Willem tajam pada Feliciano yang diam dan terkadang menyeringai pelan. Feliciano hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan gelengan, tak lupa dengan 'vee'-nya, membuat Willem meninggalkannya dan pergi ke arah rawa-rawa.

Dia tak tau Feliciano menyeringai menyembunyikan sebuah _dagger_ berlumur darah di balik saku bajunya.

* * *

**Ma**tsuri-hen

(Fes**ti**val Chapter)

Part 2, Sin

* * *

Now playing : Tsuisou no Despair - Itou Kanako

Kaze no **Na**ku Koro Ni

When the Wind **Cr**y

WARNING, THIS FIC CONTAINS :

OC | OOT | OOC | SEMI-GORE | FEM!JAPAN | YANGIRE!FELICIANO | ALUR CEPAT | AU | MINIM DESKRIPSI

.

DISCLAIMER :

Hetalia Axis powers © Hidekaz Himaruya | Higurashi no **Na**ku Koro Ni © 07th Expansion & Ryukishi 07

.

.

NO FLAMES ALLOWED

.

* * *

"Pintunya terkunci!" ujar Sekar pelan saat mencoba membuka pintu rumah Sakura dan Bella.

"Aku menemukan tangga, vee~" ujar Feliciano sambil menunjuk tangga yang dimaksud. Sekar dengan nada cemas langsung menyuruh Willem untuk masuk ke rumah Sakura dan Bella lewat jendela menggunakan tangga. Willem menurut, kalo nggak nanti dia bakalan dibuang Sekar. Tepat saat Willem ingin membuka jendela, Sekar langsung pergi dengan alasan ingin mencari kunci.

"Aku akan coba mencari kunci dengan para tetua desa. Kalian, untuk sementara coba masuk lewat jendela!" ucap Sekar sambil berlari pergi, meninggalkan Feliciano dan Willem sendiri.

Suasana berlangsung hening. Feliciano hanya ber-'vee' ria sambil memegang tangga yang dinaiki Willem. Willem sendiri hanya mencoba membuka jendela yang entah kenapa susah dibuka. Karenanya, Willem mencoba mencairkan suasana yang oh-sumpah-nggak-elit.

"Feliciano, kau tau kenapa Bella dan Sakura menghilang? Mereka berdua hanya anak kecil yang tak punya salah apapun, kan?" tanya Willem dengan aura lolicon yang keluar 0.01%

"..."

"Feliciano?"

"Tidak,"

"Hah?"

"Bella Carriedo adalah anak yang telah dikutuk Oyashiro-sama untuk selamanya!" ujar Feliciano setengah berteriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangga yang dinaiki Willem. Willem panik, takut tangganya akan jatuh dan menimpa dirinyaa.

"Tu... tunggu! Feliciano!" Willem berusaha seimbang dengan cara memegang atap rumah Bella dan Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan Feliciano yang berkata aneh dengan raut muka mengerikan dan mengancam.

"PASTI MATI, PASTI MATI, PASTI MATI, PASTI MATI, PASTI MATI, PASTI MATI!" ujar Feliciano berteriak dan terus menggoyang-goyangkan tangga Willem semakin kencang. Tepat saat Willem hampir jatuh, Sekar datang.

"Aku tidak menemukan kuncinya..." ujar Sekar ngos-ngosan bersama para orang dewasa. Feliciano dengan tenang berkata dan beralih ke Willem.

"Sayang sekali, vee. Iya kan, Willem?" tanya Felicano ceria ke Willem yang terpaku dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

Hari ini Feliciano tak masuk sekolah. Membuat Sekar khawatir sedangkan Willem merasa sangat curiga. Saat istirahat sekolah, Sekar memutuskan untuk sedikit berbincang dengan Willem dan mengajaknya ke arah lapangan sekolah. Willem ketar-ketir, mungkin dia ngira Sekar bakal bilang suka sama dia.

"Ini tentang Feliciano," ujar Sekar datar membuyarkan pikiran aneh Willem yang mulai menjurus ke macam-macam.

"Feliciano sering marah dan terkadang sedikit menyeramkan belakangan ini. dan saudara kembarnya, Lovino, juga hilang setelah perayaan _Watanagashi_ kemarin," ujar Sekar pada Willem yang mulai gemetar. Sekar panik saat Willem mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya dan terlihat sangat syok. Dengan gemetar, Willem berkata pelan...

"Kemarin... aku mendapat telepon dari... Lovino..."

_Flashback_

Kring kring kring.

Dengan malas Willem keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah telepon. Orang tua Willem pergi ke luar kota dan Willem ditinggal sendirian. Willem sih seneng-seneng aja karena toh dia bisa baca _doujinshi_ Ecchi dan blablabla.

"Halo... Willem di sini..." ujar Willem malas. Cukup lama sang penelpon tak berbicara, sampai dia mendengar suara pria yang sangat _familiar_.

["WILLEM! WILLEM! TOLONG, TOLONG!"]

"Lovino?" dengan panik Willem teru berusaha berbicara dengan Lovino yang meminta tolong, diikuti suara seperti sesuatu yang dipukul dan suara benda jatuh yang sangat keras. Detik berikutnya dia sangat gemetar, sampai dia jatuh dan syok sambil terus memegang gagang telponnya. Karena dia mendengar suara tertawa Feliciano yang sangat keras dan mengerikan.

["AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA!]

_Flashback End_

"Aku tau kau masuk ke gudang terlarang tanpa izin. Feliciano sangat marah kau tau?" ujar Sekar dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat.

"..." Willem hanya diam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Memang benar dia telah masuk ke gudang terlarang tanpa izin, tapi...

"Feliciano adalah member dari _Three Great House_ yang sangat ditakuti dan dihormati penduduk Hinamizawa. Mereka sangat membenci penghianat dan orang yang melanggar perintah Oyashiro-sama," Sekar terlihat agak marah dan berusaha untuk sabar. Willem hanya diam lagi.

PLAKK

"Aku tak tau apa masalahmu. Tapi malam ini kau harus meminta maaf ke Feliciano. Aku temani, jadi tidak masalah," ujar Sekar datar melihat Willem yang mengelus pipinya habis ditampar.

Sekar berlalu dengan diam, Willem sendiri hanya mengusap-usap pipinya. Dalam hati, dia kesal dengan Lovino yang mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gudang terlarang. Tapi apa daya, dia telah melakukan kesalahan dan sekarang harus menerima akibatnya. Willem mengepal tangannya kuat, dia bertekad. Malam ini, dia akan meminta maaf ke Feliciano dan menghentikan segala kejadian ini.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

"Feliciano!"

Sekar akhirnya sampai di rumah Feliciano, diikuti Willem mereka memanggil-manggil nama Feliciano, berusaha agar pintu dibuka. Dan akhirnya, Feliciano muncul dengan cengirannya dan mengajak Sekar dan Willem masuk ke kamar tamu. Sekilas, Willem melihat baju Feliciano yang sering dipakai Feliciano penuh darah. Feliciano yang menggunakan kimono semakin membuat Willem curiga. Tak mau basa-basi, Sekar langsung berbicara pada Feliciano.

"Aku tahu kau pelaku dari semua kegilaan ini, Feliciano." Ujar Sekar pelan. Feliciano hanya merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan serius, sementara Willem hanya mengawasi tindak-tinduk Feliciano.

"Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu rumahmu. 'Pengambilan pasta mingguan'," ujar Sekar sambil menunjuk kertas 'Pengambilan pasta mingguan' ke arah Feliciano.

"Ini adalah bukti kuat. Karena Sakura pergi duluan, pasti kau menelpon Bella dan menyuruhnya untuk datang karena Sakura terkena sesuatu. Saat itulah kau... membununya. Bagaimana Feliciano?" ujar Sekar lagi panjang lebar. Feliciano mengepalkan tangannya. Teori itu benar, dia memang membunuh mereka berdua. Willem sudah bersiap untuk menyergapnya, tapi...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU MENYERAH! AKU MENYERAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Feliciano membuat Sekar dan Willem terhentak dan menatapnya tak percaya. Mereka berdua tak menyadari anak cengeng, lemah, namun ceria ini bisa menjadi pembunuh seperti ini.

"AAAHHHH! TERSERAH!" teriak Feliciano lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, saat itulah Willem berlutut di depannya, meminta maaf.

"Tolong, maafkan aku yang melanggar perintah Oyashiro-sama. Aku berjanji aku tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi." ujar Willem berlutut. Sekar mengangguk sementara Feliciano hanya berdiri dan hanya berkata satu hal yang membuat naluri fujoshi Sekar hampir bangkit.

"Sekar, bolehkah aku meminta 35 menit bersama sendirian bersama Willem?" tanya Feliciano dengan nada biasanya ke Sekar.

.

.

"Kita..."

"Kita di dalam ruang ritual." Willem dan Feliciano berada di ruang bawah tanah yang merupakan ruang ritual dan ruang pertemuan keluarga Vargas. Entah apa maksud Feliciano, yang jelas dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Willem di sini.

"Dimana Sakura dan Bella?" tanya Willem pelan ke Feliciano yang terus berjalan ke dalam sebuah kurungan.

"Ah, mereka aku buang ke lubang di sana. Aku tak ingin melihat belatung, maaf." jawab Feliciano pelan, dia menuntun Willem sampai ke kurungan seorang pria, kurungan Lovino.

"Lovino?!" Dengan tergesa-gesa Willem berusaha membuka kurungan Lovino yang hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"PERGI! PERGI! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG! BUNUH!" teriak Lovino keras, tampangnya sangat terlihat syok.

"Tenanglah, Lovino. Ini sudah berakhir kau tahu?" ujar Willem pelan, berusaha menangkan Lovino yang terus berteriak-teriak.

"Jadi... kau ingin mati, heh? Aku akan membuatmu mati kalau begitu," ucap Feliciano datar, sambil membawa batu yang cukup besar. Willem hanya menatap Feliciano penuh tanda tanya.

"SETELAH AKU MEMBUNUH PRIA DI DEPANMU!" ujar Feliciano sembari mengayunkan batu besar itu, ke kepala Willem.

DUAK!

Untuk beberapa menit, hanya ada kegelapan di otak Willem, sampai dia berhasil membuka matanya dan melihat Feliciano yang menjilat sebuah paku dan membawa sebuah palu. Willem gemetar, ternyata semua ini hanya jebakan untuk memancingnya ke sini. Willem diikat sehingga tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa pasrah

"Nah, sekarang mari kita bermain! Simpel, aku hanya harus menusuk paku-paku ini, vee. 3 di setiap jari, vee." ujar Feliciano sambil meletakkan paku di atas jari Willem dan berusaha memukulnya dengan palu.

"Bolehkah, aku... mengatakan sesuatu?" ujar Willem pelan, kepalanya semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Entah kenapa, Feliciano menghentikan palunya dan memberi Willem kesempatan bicara.

"Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun kau sering mengganggu waktuku dengan Sekar, aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Kau aadalah sahabat kami, tak peduli kau adalah pembunuh, pencuri, perampok, kau adalah teman kami. Aku ingin, saat kau membunuhku, lepaskan Lovino." Ujar Willem pelan, matanya memandang Feliciano penuh harap.

"Aku tak akan bisa membunuh kau kalau seperti itu, bodoh. Oyashiro-sama akan menghukumku kalau aku melanjutkannya." ujar Feliciano pelan dan berbalik memunggungi Willem, dan mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Terserahlah," Feliciano mengambil _stun gun_nya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Willem, dan menghidupkan _power stun gun_ itu. Mengakibatkan Willem pingsan karena aliran listrik yang dikeluarkan

.

.

"Jadi begitu... kau akan pindah. Akan menjadi sepi di sini. Aku satu-satunya yang tinggal di sini sekarang..."

"..."

Willem sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan Sekar, namun orang tuanya memutuskan Willem untuk pindah dari Hinamizawa karena kasus Feliciano. Feliciano sendiri masih buron, namun untunglah Lovino dan Willem hanya menderita luka yang sedikit saat dikeluarkan dari TKP. Tengah malam Willem termenung, dia heran mengapa ini terjadi. Dia hanya ingin hiup tenang, jauh dari kota yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Di Hinamizawa, dia mempunyai banyak teman dan hidupnya sedikit menyenangkan. Tapi, dengan kasus seperti ini...

Duk

Duk

Willem tertegun saat melihat Feliciano di depan rumahnya melempar batu ke jendela rumahnya. Kelihatnnya Feliciano ingin memanggilnay untuks esuatu, karena itu Willem tanpa ragu-ragu mendatanginya.

"Halo, vee. Apa kabar, vee~" ujar Feliciano ceria tangannya seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu namun Willem tak peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini, heh? Polisi nanti akan mencarimu," ujar Willem tenang namun sedetik kemudian suasana berubah saat dia mendekat ke tubuh Feliciano.

JLEB

"Akh..."

"Ihihihi. AKU MELAKUKANNYA! AKU BERHASIL MELAKUKANNYA! AKU BERHASIL MEMBUNUH SEMUANYA KERENA KEINGINANKU SENDIRI!" teriak Feliciano. Pisau yang dia tusukkan ke perut Willem masih tertancap. Sepertinya tusukannya cukup tajam dan membuat Willem menatap tak percaya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

"Willem..."

"Sekar?"

"Lovino... meninggal tadi malam..."

Willem dirawat di rumah sakit setempat dan sekarang sedang dikunjungi Sekar yang memberi tahu Willem soal Lovino yang meninggal tadi malam. Lovino meninggal karena terjatuh dari lantai 7 apartemen yang ditempatinya. Kepalanya sedikit hancur dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, mengakibatkan dia meninggal seketika.

"Dan... benarkah orang yang menusukmu semalam Feliciano?" tanya Sekar ke Willem yang terbaling lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Willem balik ke Sekar yang malah bingung.

"Polisi menemukan mayat Feliciano di dalam lubang yang dalam. Setelah diperiksa, perkiraan kematian Feliciano hampir sama dengan waktu penyerangan itu," ujar Sekar khawatir.

"Lalu... lalu... siapa yang menyerangku?!" ujar Willem setengah berteriak, tak percaya dengan pernyataan Sekar barusan.

"Aku juga tak tau... oh iya, aku membuatkan sedikit cemilan di sini. Aku pergi dulu, ya..." ujar Sekar pergi meninggalkan Willem sendiri.

Willem menyesal dia mau saja datang saat dipanggil Feliciano, seharusnya dia sekarang masih bisa bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Namun semua mulai meninggalkannya, hanya Sekar dan orang tuanya yang tersisa.

GRAB

"AH!" Willem spontan terkaget-kaget, saat Feliciano muncul dari samping tempat tidurnya dan memegang tangannya dengan cukup kuat.

"Aku tau aku membiarkan kau hidup, vee."

"Eh?"

"TAPI AKU BERUBAH PPIKIRAN~!"

"Ja... PERGI! PERGI!"

JRASH

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" salah satu jari Willem berhasil ditancapkan palu, namun karena kurang tertancap, Feliciano mengeluarkan palunya.

"Ihihihi. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

DUAK!

.

.

.

First arc end.

.

.

.

Now playing : Dear you -feel- - Kotonoha Mitsuru

* * *

A/N :

Hai! Ketemu saya lagi! XD

Saya butuh bantuan, arc apakah yang menurut kalian pantas untuk chater depan? Saya akan buka votenya dimulai dari sekarang!

Yak, auntuk arc depan saya memutuskan untuk membuat Higaimozo-hen! Jadi siap-siap aja ya!

Dn karena semakin banyak yang nungguin fic Blood Party, fic ini dipending sampai chapter 2 Blood Party selesai! XD

Ya sudahlah, Jaa nee minna!

Sign,

Darkness Maiden

* * *

Preview :

Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu

Aku akan melindungimu

Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu

Aku akan membantumu

Tolong tolong tolong

Kembalilah ke pikiranmu semula

Aku ingin kau bersamaku lagi

Tolonglah

Kaze no **Na**ku Koro Ni

When the Wind **Cr**y

Higai**mo**zo-hen

(Parano**ia** Chapter)

Part 0, Beginning

.

Bisakah kau mempercayainya?


	4. Higaimozo-hen

JUNE 15 1990

Seorang pria terlihat memukul kedua temannya menggunakan sebuah tongkat _baseball_ dan mengakibatkan patahnya lengan salah satu temannya yang seorang perempuan, yang laki-laki sudah terkapar duluan dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dan leher yang terlihat patah

Sang perempuan terlihat mencoba menyadarkan si pria yang memukulnya dan memeluknya, namun entah kenapa si pria itu tetap memukul si perempuan dengan sangat kencang, mengakibatkan si perempuan mulai lemas. Saat itulah, si pria memukul si perempuan sekali lagi tepat di mata si perempuan, mengakibatkan si perempuan tewas di tempat dengan wajah yang dialiri air mata. Si pria pemukul itu tampak setengah terkejut, napasnya terengah-engah, raut mukanya pucat, dan nampak sangat ketakutan.

* * *

Higai**mo**zo-hen

(Parano**ia** Chapter)

Part 0, Beginning

* * *

Now playing : Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni - Shimamiya Eiko

Kaze no **Na**ku Koro Ni

When the Wind **Cr**y

Warning :

OC | OOC | OOT | SLIGHT GORE | AU | alur cepat | YANGIRE CHARA

Disclaimer :

Hetalia Axis Powers - Hidekazu Himaruya

Higurashi no **Na**ku Koro Ni - 07th Expansion and Ryukishi07

.

.

NO FLAMES ALLOWED

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, angin bersemilir lembut, suasana yang sangat membangkitkan semangat, bukan?

Sekar puspitajaya. Gadis lembut dan _fujoshi_ ini terlihat malu-malu berjalan ke sekolahnya bersama pria berambut jabrik yang ada di sampingnya. Si pria jabrik itupun nampak kesenangan karena bisa jalan berdua bersama gadis yang ditaksirnya. Namun semua berubah saat negara api menyera- maksud author, saat seorang pria berwajah **KAWAII TAPI BEGO** memeluk Sekar dari belakang, tentu itu membuat si pria jabrik itu shock dan Sekarpun nampak oke-oke aja.

"Feliciano, aku mulai risih. Lepasin dong..." ujar Sekar setengah memohon pada si pria bernama Feliciano yang terus memeluknya.

"Ehh~? Kan lagi seru, vee~" jawab Feliciano kecewa dan dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari Sekar dan si pria jabrik alias Willem.

"Willem, kau akan datang ke festival _Watanagashi_, kan?" tanya Sekar tak mempedulikan Feliciano.

"_Watanagashi_?" tanya Willem heran. Sebelum Sekar sempat menjawab, Feliciano sudah menjawab duluan. Apakah pembaca merasakan _de javu_?

"Festival _Watanagashi_, vee. Festival yang hanya ada di Hinamizawa, vee. Kita nanti harus menghanyutkan kapas ke sungai sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih kita kepada Oyashiro-sama, vee." ujar Feiciano panjang lebar, dan hanya ditanggapi 'Hoo' dari Willem.

"Kau sebaiknya ikut atau kau..."

"Tak akan kami maafkan, vee." Willem tertegun, barusan Sekar dan Feliciano berbicara sesuatu dengan nada yang kelam dan membuatnya merinding, apalagi setelah itu mereka beruda tersenyum-senyum seperti biasa. Namun Willem memutuskan untuk membuang pikiran jauh-jauh. Mereka teman, dan teman tak akan berbuat hal yang di luar logika seperti...

Membunuh, kan?

Betul, kan?

.

.

Sekali lagi,

Dia mengulang waktu

Sekali lagi,

Tragedi kelam akan terjadi

Sekali lagi,

_Watanagashi_ dan _Onikakushi_ akan menjadi kunci

Sekali lagi,

Dia akan mempengaruhi pikiran

.

.

Sekali lagi,

Angin kan menangis sedih

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ending : Friend - Ayane

* * *

A/N :

Halo... maaf baru muncul, saya begadang ngerjain fic Blood party... doain biar nggak ke discontinue ya..

yah... karena saya capek abis latihan pentas, saya akhiri sampai sini aja. Bye

Sign,

Darkness Maiden

PREVIEW :

Bisakah kau percaya padaku?

Aku takkan menyakitimu

Bisakah kau mempercayainya?

Dia akan memperburuk hatimu

Bisakah kau mempercayai kami?

Kami takkan menyakitimu

Kami akan melindungimu

melindungimu

MELINDUNGIMU

Kaze no **Na**ku Koro Ni

When the Wind **Cr**y

Higai**moz**o-hen

(Parano**ia** chapter)

Part 1, Watanagashi

.

Bisakah kau mempercayainya?

* * *

Link opening :

www*youtube*com/watch?v=3hHKmiRwyBU

Link ending :

www*youtube*com/watch?v=yWbff_Og1OA


	5. Higaimozo-hen 2

"Ada.."

Raut muka Willem kali ini terlihat terkejut sekaligus pucat, baru saja dia menanyakan Sekar tentang 'Pembunuhan mutilasi' yang terjadi di Hinamizawa, namun Sekar menjawab bahwa tak ada kasus apapun –apaagi pembunuhan- di Hinamizawa. Willem yang penasaran, akhirnya menyelidiki tempat yang dia dan Sekar datangi untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, tempat yang disebut Sekar sebagai _secret base_, tumpukan rongsokan sampah.

Willem diberitahu tentang pembunuhan mutilasi oleh Tomitake Jirou, seorang fotografer muda dari tokyo yang sering berlibur ke Hinamizawa tiap tahun. Kini di hadapannya, terletak sebuah koran tentang pembunuhan mutilasi dan sang penyebab utama, yaitu

Oyashiro-sama.

"Willem..."

"HUAA!"

Willem terkejut bukan main, Sekarpun juga ikut terkejut karena jarang mendengar sebuah teriakan yang keluar dari bibir sang pria jabrik di depannya itu. Wajar saja Willem terkejut, Sekar yang tiba-tiba datang dan memanggilnya dengan nada yang cukup merinding ditambah Sekar membawa sebuah Hatchet. Lagipula... dia masih bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya, kenapa Sekar berbohong soal pembunuhan mutilasi.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kita pulang aja!"

"Besok ke sini lagi denganku, ya Willem~?"

"Iya, iya..."

Mereka berdua tak menyadari seorang perempuan berpakaian miko dan mempunyai tanduk di kepalanya tengah mengawasi mereka dengan seksama.

* * *

Higai**mo**zo-hen

(Parano**ia** Chapter)

Part 1, Watanagashi

* * *

Now playing : Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni – Shimamiya Eiko

Kaze no **Na**ku Koro Ni : Ichi (Totsu)

When the Wind **Cr**y : One (Pain)

Warning :

Slight gore | OC | OOC | OOT | AU | TYPO | Alur cepat

Disclaimer :

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Higurashi no **Na**ku Koro Ni © 07th Expansion and Ryukishi07

.

.

NO FLAMES ALLOWED

.

* * *

"HOI, HOI, KAU MAU KE FESTIVAL _WATANAGASHI_BESOK?!" tanya Bella ke Willem menggunakan toa. Semoga Willem nggak budeg permanen.

"_WATANAGASHI?_" sekarang giliran Willem yang tanya balik ke Bella dengan toa. Semoga Bella budeg.

"Iya, besok. Aku harap kau bisa datang besok. Besok, kan aku akan menari tarian _Watanagashi_," ujar Sakura riang. Ya, Festival _Watanagashi_, festival setiap setahun sekali dan hanya ada di Hinamizawa ini akan diadakan besok malam. Penyebab Sakura begitu tiang adalah ini pertama kalinya dia akan menari tarian _Watanagashi_ karena sebelumya yang menari tarian _Watanagashi_ adalah cucu Yuuta Arlovskaya, si kepala desa yang bernama Natalia Arlovskaya.

"Willem harus datang! (vee)" ujar Sekar, Feliciano, dan Bella serempak dengan aura ungu, mengakibatkan Willem yang tak berdaya hanya bisa menganguk dan menepati janjinya untuk datang ke festival _Watanagashi_ besok.

"Kau kan korban kelima," ujar Sekar sangat pelan, namun Willem yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke arah Sekar dan memandang penuh tanya. Sekar yang merasa dipandangi hanya berkedip, tersenyum, lalu membuat muka =3= dengan gajenya.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu bagi penduduk Hinamizawa akhirnya tiba, festival _Watanagashi_nya cukup meriah apalagi dimana-mana ada stand makanan. Membuat mata Bella berbinar-binar karena sangat senang.

"Nah, karena kita semua sudah disini..." kata-kata Sekar membuyarkan lamunan Willem dan Sakura. Entah kenapa dari kemarin Sakura terlihat sangat lesu.

"Festival _Watanagashi_! Pertempuran 4 penjahat! (vee)" teriak Bella, Sakura, Sekar, dan Feliciano serempak. Willem cuma memandang bego.

"Ah, aku lupa kau baru disini. Setiap tahun kami bertanding di setiap stand disini." ujar Bella menjelaskan, diikuti anggukan Sekar.

"Dan yang kalah harus pakai baju ini, vee~" ujar Feliciano sambil menunjukkan Willem sebuah foto seragam restoran Angel Mort, seragam _maid_ dengan bagian 'anu' yang terbuka dan blablablablabla (author bingung). Willem langsung pucat, kalau dia kalah... dia harus pakai baju itu. OH NOOOO nanti dia bisa jadi ngondek dong? Lebay ah.

Dimulai dengan Sekar dkk memakan _takoyaki_[1] yang sangat panas karena baru selesai dimasak yang dimenangkan oleh Sakura. Dilanjutkan memakan es serut yang sangat dingin karena selain esnya benar-benar beku, esnya juga sangat banyak yang dimenangkan oleh Feliciano. Lalu memakan 2 porsi besar _ramen_[2] yang sangat pedas yang dimenangkan oleh Sekar. Lalu memakan kembang gula yang sangat besar dimenangkan oleh Bella. Dan terakhir, yang sangat ditunggu sekar, adalah lomba menembak target yang dimenangkan Willem, dan memutuskan memberikan boneka yang di dapatkannya ke Sekar yang langsung tersipu.

"Ah, aku harus ke kuil sekarang. _Jaa nee_!" ujar Sakura lalu segera berlari ke kuil, dengan Bella yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pergi, vee. Aku mau cari-cari stand pasta, vee. Dadah~" ujar Feliciano dan berlari menyusuri stand ke stand.

"Nah, Willem. Kau senang, kan?" goda Sekar sambil mencolek-colek pipi Willem pelan. Willem cuma menatap datar dan menjawab pelan,

"Boleh juga."

"Tapi... Willem... kau tahu Oyashiro-sama, kan?" tanya Sekar pelan ke Willem, yang asik liat 'itu' wanita-wanita yang dari tadi berlalu lalang, padahal wanita-wanita itu pakai _yukata_[3] loh.

"Oyashiro-sama, dewa pelindung Hinamizawa yang akan menghukum siapapun yang berani keluar dari Hinamizawa, kan?" jawab Willem kurang yakin. Willem merasa aneh karena melihat tatapan Sekar yang biasanya terlihat ramah, dan ceria menjadi terlihat suram.

"Aku telah dikutuk Oyashiro-sama. Aku telah dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk. Dikutuk." ujar Sekar dengan nada menakutkan, sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Willem. Willem yang kaget tak bisa lepas dari genggaman Sekar karena genggaman Sekar terlalu kuat dan kencang.

"Karena itu, agar aku bisa dimaafkan, aku rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk..."

"Membunuhmu,"

Membunuhmu

Membunuhmu

Membunuhmu

MEMBUNUHMU.

"Kalian sedang apa, vee? Ayo cepat kita ke kuil!" ujar Feliciano pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Sekar dan Willem lalu berlari ke arah kuil. Dalam hati Willem sangat bersyukur Feliciano datang di waktu yang tepat.

.

.

"Nah, masing-masing ambil satu kapas." ujar Bella sambil mengambil satu kapas dan mengahnyutkannya di sungai, diikuti oleh Willem, Feliciano, Sekar, dan Sakura.

"Ah, aku capek, desu. Aku pulang duluan ya..." ujar Sakura menguap dan melambaikan tangannya pada Willem, Sekar, dan Feliciano. Bella mengikuti Sakura yang pergi karena dia takut pintunya akan terkunci dan Sakura yang tertidur pulas tak akan mendengarnya menggedor pintu.

Suasana berlangsung tentram, Sekar sudah pulang duluan karena katanya ayahnya tiba-tiba sakit. Sekarang hanya ada dia dan Feliciano namun belum sampai 2 menit, Feliciano sudah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Willem sempat berpikir-pikir, pertama kebohongan Sekar, lalu ini... dia bingung. Lamunan Willem tiba-tiba dibuyarkan oleh seorang wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, jadi begini festival _Watanagashi_, ya~?" ujar wanita cantik itu pelan, Willem hanya menggangguk pelan.

"Kenalkan, namaku Rekka Oniko Florisa. Aku adalah reporter yang sering datang ke Hinamizawa." ujar Rekka bersalaman dengan Willem, Willem tersipu. Masalahnya Rekka ini sangat cantik, apalagi 'itu'nya gede banget. Membuat pria-pria di anime To-Torture Ru dan Middle School ExE bakalan (mungkin) nge-_rape_ dia. Sudah beberapa menit terlewati, ternyata Rekka sangat enak diajak mengobrol. Membuat Willem sangat tenang.

"Ah iya, hari ini pasti ada lagi." ujar Rekka pelan. Willem yang mendengarnya memandang penuh tanya.

"Tahun pertama... ada pembunuhan mutilasi. Tahun kedua... sepasang suami istri jatuh dari tebing saat sedang berlibur. Tahun ketiga... pendeta kuil ditemukan tewas, diduga penyebabnya adalah racun, istrinya menenggelamkan diri di rawa-rawa. Tahun keempat... seorang ibu rumah tangga tewas dipukul oleh benda tumpul berkali-kali, dan seorang anak lelaki menghilang tanpa jejak." ujar Rekka pelan, Willem yang kurang mengerti menanyakan apa maksudnya pada Rekka. Rekka hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab pelan,

"Setiap tahun, saat festival _Watanagashi_, selalu terdapat seseorang yang mati atau menghilang. Semua itu adalah karena Oyashiro-sama marah karena proyek pembangunan DAM di desa Hinamizawa." ujar Rekka pelan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Willem sendiri. Sebelum pergi, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Willem cukup merinding. Rekka berkata,

"Dan... ini tahun kelima, bukan? Berarti malam ini, akan ada kasus pembunuhan lagi~"

.

.

"Willem, ada seseorang mencarimu, aru"

Perkataan Yao-sensei barusan membuat Willem sedikit bingung, siapa yang datang mencarinya? Lagipula ini kan di sekolah. Ya, Willem tetap bersekolah seperti biasa, namun pikirannya sedang dilanda kebingungan. Mulai dari kehobongan Sekar, Sekar yang bilang bahwa dia terkutuk, dan pernyataan Rekka tentang 'tahun kelima'. Willem sendiri entah kapan mulai selalu mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang sangat keras, namun dia berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Toh, Sekar sekarang sudah kembali ke sifat normalnya.

Willem termangu melihat tamu yang mencarinya, buat apa seorang lelaki aneh berambut putih datang mencarinya? Apalagi dia tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Namun keterkejutan Willem makin meningkat saat si pria menunjukkan lencana polisi dan berkata bahwa dia adalah inspektur dari kepolisian Okinomiya. 'Siapapun di dunia ini yang menjadikan pria ini inspektur perlu ke rumah sakit.' pikir Willem. Willem takut pria ini polisi gadungan yang berusaha me-_rape_ dirinya, apalagi saat si pria menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak sengaja, Sekar dan Feliciano melihatnya dan berkata sangat pelan, perkataan mereka samar-samar namun perkataan itu terdengar seperti,

"Korban kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Kelima. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh."

.

.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Gilbert Beilschdmit, inspektur dari kepolisian Okinomiya yang paling AWESOME (ASEM)" ujar si inspektur sambil ketawa-ketawa. AWESOME? C!1yUs M1aA PaA4h (Otak author lagi di operasi. Harap maklum)

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau sudah bilang tadi. Sekarang, apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini?" ujar Willem bete.

"Uhum. Kemarin malam terdapat kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan Tomitake Jirou, Rekka Oniko Florisa, dan Takano Miyo." jawab Gilbert yang tadinya pede tingkat langit ketujuh jadi serius. Mungkin ini yang disebut 'The Power of Police'(?) (Jangan percaya, itu Cuma karangan author)

"La... lalu? Aku tak terlibat apapun!" ujar Willem membantah.

"Kudengar kau kemarin sempat mengobrol dengan Rekka Oniko Florisa," ujar Gilbert datar. Willem mulai mengeluarkan 'cairan' dari pe- (author digeplak sama Willem) maksud narator, mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kami cuma mengobrol sebentar sumpah!" ujar Willem jarinya membentuk 'peace'. Karena suasana yang sedikit awkward, Willem bertanya pada Gilbert apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Rekka dan Tomitake?

"Tomitake Jirou, bunuh diri dengan cara mencakar tenggorokan sendiri, sampai urat-urat, daging, bahkan tulang terlihat jelas dari lehernya. Takano Miyo, menurut penduduk dia sering terlihat bersama Tomitake, namun dia menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Rekka Oniko Florisa, tewas dibunuh seseorang dengan cara menancapkan batu tajam di mata dan tenggorokannya, juga setengah muka Rekka dikuliti." ujar Gilbert datar. Willem terkejut, dia baru saja mengenal Rekka kemarin malam. Dan sekarang Rekka tewas dengann cara mengenaskan.

"Kau mengerti? Kau adalah target selanjutnya," ujar Gilbert datar. Willem terkejut bukan main, apa-apaan itu? Dia korban selanjutnya?

"Ma... maksudmu?" tanya Willem panik. Gilbert hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu berkata,

"Ketiga korban semuanya adalah 'orang luar'. Dan kau dan keluargamu adalah 'orang baru datang dari luar'. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Willem selalu teringat perkataan Gilbert barusan. Benarkah dia korban selanjutnya? Itu berarti... semua yang ada di Hinamizawa berkelompot untuk memusnahkannya sekarang? Apakah itu berarti... Sakura, Bella, Feliciano, dan Sekar termasuk?

"Willem~! Ayo kita pulang bareng!" ajak Sekar sambil menarik-narik Willem. Willem tersenyum, dan memutuskan untuk membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh. Mana mungkin temannya ingin berbuat sekeji itu?

.

.

"Aku penasaran apakah ayah sudah ada di rumah~?" ujar Sekar riang. Namun Willem tak menjawab dan tertunduk lesu, walaupun dia memutuskan untuk membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh, dia selalu memikirkan hal tersebut. 'Lebih baik kutanya Sekar,' pikir Willem. Belum sempat Willem bertanya, Sekar sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan pandangan mata penuh tanda tanya namun pandangan itu sangat mengerikan.

"Willem, siapa polisi yang mengajakmu masuk ke dalam, tadi?"

"Bukan... siapa-siapa..."

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Bukkan urusanmu, Sekar..."

"Begitu... hahaha!"

Sekar tertawa riang dan berjalan di depan Willem, Willem sempat kaget, dia pikir Sekar akan marah. Namun kelegaan Willem tak berlangsung lama. Sekar tiba-tiba mendekatinya lagi dengan pandangan mata lebih mengerikan, dan berteriak.

"KAU BOHONG!"

BOHONG!

BOHONG!

BOHONG!

BOHONG!

BOHONG!

BOHONG!

WILLEM PEMBOHONG!

Willem terkejut, apa-apaan barusan itu? Saking terkejutnya Willem, dia sampai jatuh duduk ke tanah. Sekar baru saja menjadi semakin aneh dan mengerikan... dia harus cepat-cepat pergi!

Karena itu, Willem berlari melewati Sekar dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Napas Willem terengah-engah, Sekar, perempuan yang diciantanya... apa-apaan itu?!

"Ternyata... perkataan... Gilbert semuanya benar..."

.

.

.

.

To Be continued

.

.

Now playing : Friend – Ayane

* * *

_Takoyaki_[1] : Makanan berupa bola-bola kayak onde-onde cuma diisi cumi-cumi dll.

_Ramen_[2] : Makanan berupa mi yang dicampur dengan telur, daging, naruto (semacam tofu), dll. Satu porsi ramen sangat besar dan bisanya sangat pedas.

* * *

A/N :

_Konnichiwa_!

Gimana? Puaskah dengan _chapter_ ini? XD

Oh iya, maaf kalau Gilbertnya OOC. Karena demi kelangsungan cerita dia harus jadi kayak gitu. Maaf. Tapi tentu saja akan saya buat dia supaya nggak OOC tingkat dewaaaa XDDD

Yah, segitu aja deh. _Mata ne~_!

Sign,

Darkness Maiden

* * *

Preview :

Teman

Bagaimanakah definisinya?

Aku terus bertanya

Aku tak peduli

Aku merahasiakannya

Teman

Tipe makhluk yang sangat kusayangi

Aku terus menyanginya

Aku senang

Aku bahagia

Teman

Sumber dari suatu kehidupan

Aku akan melindunginya

Walaupun nyawaku akan menjadi taruhannya

Tolong percayalah padaku

Aku ingin kau percaya padaku

Tolong jangan membunuhku

Tolong

Kami hanya ingin membantu

Tolong

Kami akan menjagamu

Kaze no **Na**ku Koro Ni : Ichi (Totsu)

When the Wind **Cr**y : One (Pain)

Higai**mo**zo-hen

(Parano**ia** Chapter)

Part 2, Friend

.

Bisakah kau mempercayainya?


End file.
